


If Only...

by Thebuzz134



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebuzz134/pseuds/Thebuzz134
Summary: If you don't like Femslashs, then politely leave. If so... Enjoy!!! This is also an AU for the 21st century with Greencloaks and the gang...
Relationships: Abeke/Meilin Maybe more...





	If Only...

Abeke's POV


End file.
